


Gotham's Favorite Son

by Unpretty



Series: Sorrowful and Immaculate Hearts [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, Image Heavy, Mobile Unfriendly, Multimedia Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks, Gotham side of Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotham's Favorite Son

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Gotham's Favorite Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318178) by [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel), [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [girlwithabubblegun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun), [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)




End file.
